


The Adventures of Prince and Anxiety

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, and on what i come up with, it depends on what y'all request, may feature some violence as well, may feature some whump, there could be some au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: A series of Prinxiety oneshots. Morality, Logic, and Thomas will probably show up every once in a while, but otherwise this will mainly focus on Prince and Anxiety. I'll take prompt suggestions if you have them!





	1. Welcome To Imaginaria, the Kingdom of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a warning here, this chapter will feature a little violence. But I made sure to put in a lot of fluff to cover for it.  
> ~Hannah :)

It was an ordinary day within the mind of Thomas Sanders. Logic was seated on the couch in Thomas’s mind palace and was reading a book, Morality was scrolling through pictures on his phone, and Anxiety was sulking in a corner, listening to music. Prince, however, was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he burst into the room.

“Hey everyone, I’ve got something cool to show you, follow me!” Prince said excitedly.

“Oooh! Sounds exciting!” Morality said, clapping his hands together.

“I’ll pass,” Anxiety grumbled.

“I am inclined to agree with Anxiety on this one. I don’t see how anything you would want to show me would be beneficial,” Logic said, barely looking up from his book.

“Oh come on, this is important to everyone!” Prince protested. Logic sighed and set down his book.

“And why is that?” he asked.

“Because what I’m going to show you gives me a better way of coming up with creative ideas, and it doesn’t involve going into daydream mode,” Prince answered with a hint of pride.

“You have me intrigued. I will come and see whatever it is you want to show us,” Logic replied, standing up.

“Yay! Come on Anxiety, let’s go!” Morality said encouragingly.

“No,” he replied firmly.

“Oh come on, please?” Prince asked coaxingly. Anxiety looked up and met Prince’s pleading gaze. He groaned and took off his headphones.

“I guess I’ll come, you guys will just continue to bug me if I don’t,” he said.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Prince cried out valiantly, bounding out of the main room of Thomas’s mind palace. The others followed him down a hallway, where the doors were to their separate rooms. They passed four doors: a red one, a black one, a sky blue one, and a navy blue one. They reached the end of the hall, where there was one final door. It was golden and had intricate designs patterned on it.

“Wait, this is a new door! What does it lead to?” Morality asked. Prince grinned in reply, and opened the golden door. It swung open to reveal a vast countryside, with a cobblestone path leading to a magnificent castle on a hill.

“Welcome to Imaginaria, the kingdom of dreams,” Prince announced proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

“What does this have to do with coming up with creative ideas?” Anxiety asked, clearly skeptical.

“Again, I will have to agree with Anxiety’s inquiry,” Logic said.

“I’ll explain while we walk to the castle, come on!” Prince said, heading down the cobblestone path. The other manifestations of Thomas’s personality followed close behind him, their thoughts brimming with questions.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four living aspects of Thomas Sanders’ personality were making their way towards the towering castle. Prince was talking a mile a minute, while the other three were trying to keep up with what he was saying.

“So basically this place represents all of Thomas’s dreams, ideas, and creativity in general. I’ve been putting it together ever since Thomas let me have full creative control. Whenever I need inspiration for something, I can come here and not have to go to the trouble of going into daydream mode,” Prince said, practically bouncing around with excitement.

“Well that’s a relief, cause daydream mode was a bit of a nightmare,” Anxiety muttered.

“I thought that daydream mode was fun!” Morality protested.

“Sure, if you think pure chaos is fun,” Anxiety retorted.

“Aw, now come on kiddo, I thought we talked about being positive!” Morality said cheerfully.

“I don’t do ‘positive’. And don’t call me kiddo,” Anxiety snapped. Morality pouted and crossed his arms.

“Anyway, Anxiety is right. Even if he had a rather blunt way of putting it. Daydream mode _was_ a bit of a nightmare,” Prince admitted sheepishly.

“Course I’m right. Aren’t I always?” Anxiety drawled with a smirk.

“Ugh. Forget I said anything,” Prince muttered. The four sides continued on the cobblestone path, reaching the towering castle in a matter of minutes. The castle was made of polished marble, and the tops of the towers were red. Golden flags waved from the top of the towers, reflecting every glimmer of sunlight. The path that they had followed ended at a pair of large ornate golden doors.

“I must admit, this is quite impressive. How did you manage to pull this off?” Logic asked.

“I made it the same way Patton and I made the mind palace. It took a lot longer, since I did it by myself and since this is so much bigger than the mind palace was,” Prince explained.

“We could have helped! All you had to do was ask!” Morality said.

“I wouldn’t have helped,” Anxiety scoffed.

“Well _I_ would have helped,” Morality corrected, a little defeated.

“Thank you, the thought is appreciated, but I wanted it to be a surprise! Now come on, you gotta see the view from the towers, it’s breathtaking” Prince said, pushing open the golden doors. The other three followed him inside to see a large antechamber. Most of the room was taken up by a grand staircase, and there was an intricate golden chandelier hanging from the high-vaulted ceilings. Morality and Logic gazed up in wonderment, and even Anxiety looked mildly impressed.

“You guys haven’t seen the best part! Come on!” Prince shouted, bounding up the staircase. The other three climbed the staircase after Prince, and followed him up several flights of stairs until they reached the top, which led out into a balcony. The four stepped out on the balcony, and were greeted with the view of a vast and beautiful countryside. Out in the distance, they could see mountains, forests, and various bodies of water.

“Wow,” Anxiety breathed, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Prince was beaming, happy that Imaginaria had managed to impress Anxiety. He found himself wishing Anxiety would smile more, and though he’d never admit it out loud, Anxiety’s smile was quite adorable. Suddenly, Anxiety turned his head to look at Prince, and Prince glanced away bashfully, realizing he had been staring at Anxiety.

“Everything okay, Princey?” Anxiety asked, the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

“Y-yes, everything’s fine. I’m just… pleasantly surprised that you like Imaginaria,” Prince stammered, his cheeks growing hot. Never would he admit what he was actually thinking.

“Hey, I never said that I liked it-” Anxiety started, but was cut off by a large booming sound that caused the castle to rumble beneath their feet.

“What was that?” Morality asked, and another boom was heard, closer this time. The castle shook again, and the four Sanders sides had to grip the balcony railing so that they didn’t fall over. Suddenly, the four sides heard a deafening roar.

“That was a dragon’s roar, the castle’s under attack!” Prince exclaimed, unsheathing his sword and running back down the stairs. The others followed him down the stairs and out into the castle courtyard, where the roars seemed to be coming from. Prince froze in his tracks when he saw the beast. His previous assumption of the roars being from a dragon were wrong. The castle was under attack by something far worse, a dragon-witch. The beast looked human from the waist up, except for the horns sprouting from either side of her head. From the waist down, however, she had the body of a dragon. Prince’s brow furrowed in determination. He had to slay this beast before anyone got hurt.

“Hey! How dare you attack my castle!” Prince shouted, brandishing his sword. The dragon-witch’s head snapped to attention and she bared her teeth at Prince, revealing rows of sharp and jagged fangs. He charged at the beast, slashing his sword upward in an arc. Unfortunately, his sword merely bounced off the dragon-witch’s tough scales. The dragon-witch retaliated by blowing a plume of fire from her mouth. Prince barely jumped out of the way in time. He swung with his sword, striking blow after blow, but to no avail. Her scales were too tough. Prince glanced behind him and saw that the other sides were watching the battle with mixed awe and horror.

“Get out of here, now! I don’t want you to get-” Prince started, not seeing the claws swiping towards him until it was too late. The claws raked across his abdomen, and he was thrown to the side.

“Roman!” Anxiety shouted, running towards him.

“Anxiety, wait!” Logic called after him, concerned for his safety. His warning fell on deaf ears, as Anxiety kept running towards Prince. Anxiety fell to his knees beside Roman, whose wounds were bleeding profusely. His face was sickeningly pale, and his breathing was labored. His eyes started to flutter closed, and that’s when Anxiety _really_ started to panic.

“Dammit! Stay awake Roman!” Anxiety shouted, shaking his shoulder. Prince’s eyes blearily opened again, but they were hazy and unfocused.

“An-nxiety?” Prince questioned, his voice shaky. His eyes suddenly widened with fear, focusing on something over Anxiety’s shoulder. Before he could say anything, Anxiety found himself suddenly yanked backwards. He had completely forgotten about the dragon-witch. The beast had him trapped in her claws, and a malicious grin was spread across her face, displaying her wickedly sharp teeth. Anxiety squirmed, trying to free himself from its tightening grip. Morality and Logic were frozen in fear, not sure what to do. Prince was the first to move, rolling onto his side and shakily pushing himself into a sitting position. Prince glanced around, looking for his sword, which had flown from his grip when he was thrown to the side by the dragon-witch. He soon spotted it lying a few feet from his current position. Prince reached out and grabbed his sword, than clumsily scrambled to his feet. There _had_ to be a way to defeat the dragon-witch. Suddenly, Prince realized something. He had been attacking her dragon half, when he should have been attacking the human half. Now he knew what to do. But first, he had to get the beast’s attention.

“Let him go!” Prince shouted valiantly. Well, it had come out as more of a terrified squeak than a mighty shout, but it got the dragon-witch’s attention.

“You are a fool,” the dragon-witch hissed, her eyes narrowing.

“I was a fool. For attacking your dragon half,” Prince said, lunging at the dragon-witch before she fully registered what he had said. He sliced his sword through the beast’s waist, where the human half and dragon half were connected. The dragon-witch collapsed with a shriek, cut in two. Anxiety pried open the dragon-witch’s claws and scrambled away from the corpse.

“Is… is everyone alright?” Prince managed to gasp out before falling to his knees. Anxiety was suddenly at his side, catching him before his face hit the ground. Logic and Morality ran to Anxiety and Prince’s side. Prince’s senses flooded with relief at seeing that all of his friends were okay. The world started fading into darkness, and the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was the sound of Anxiety desperately screaming his name.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince woke with a start. Where was he? What happened? He glanced around, looking at his surroundings. He realized that he was in his room, in the mind palace. He was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, which was painted with the swirling patterns of the clouds in the sky. Prince suddenly realized that someone was clasping his right hand. He turned his head, looking to the right, and saw Anxiety, peacefully dozing in a chair next to his bed. His fingers were interlaced with Prince’s, as if he were Anxiety’s lifeline. A smile crept up on Prince’s lips, and he let out a small laugh. That laugh, however, soon graduated to a severe coughing fit. Anxiety’s eyes snapped open, and he bolted up from his chair.

“Roman?!” he cried out, unsure of what to do. Prince squeezed Anxiety’s hand tighter, trying to reassure him. The coughing fit soon subsided after that, and Anxiety sat back on the chair, sighing with relief.

“Geez Princey, you about gave me a heart attack there,” Anxiety muttered. Prince didn’t say anything in return, but simply glanced down at his hand, which was still being gripped tightly by Anxiety. A blush crept across Anxiety’s cheeks, and he quickly drew his hand away from Prince’s. An awkward silence settled between the two. Suddenly, the red door to the left opened, revealing Logic and Morality standing in the doorway.

“Is everything alright? We heard shouting-” Logic said, stopping his sentence midway when he noticed that Prince was awake.

“You’re awake! How ya feeling, kiddo?” Morality asked, practically bursting at the seams with joy.

“I feel fine, a little exhausted maybe, but fine,” Prince said, trying to push himself into a sitting position. He failed at this, and winced when pain flared through his abdomen. That’s when he realized there were bandages wrapped around his stomach. The memories suddenly came flying back at him. He shuddered involuntarily when he remembered the searing pain as the dragon-witch’s claws had torn through him.

“Easy Roman, the dragon-witch’s claws gave you some severely deep cuts, and you needed stitches. You’re going to have to be off your feet for a few weeks, maybe even a few months, to allow your body to fully heal,” Logic ordered.

“Okay,” Prince said dejectedly.

“We’re just glad you’re okay,” Morality piped up.

“Thanks. Are you all okay? The dragon-witch didn’t harm any of you, did it?” Prince asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Princey, we’re fine. You’re the one who nearly got themselves killed,” Anxiety snapped, suddenly rising from his chair and leaving the room. Logic sighed.

“He wouldn’t let me examine him for any injuries after we got you taken care of. After that sudden defensive outburst, I am now fairly certain that he is hiding some sort of injury,” Logic said, leaving the room and following after Anxiety. Prince sighed.

“Everything okay, Roman?” Morality asked.

“Just… confused. I’ve never seen Anxiety act like this before,” Prince said, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes wandering over the patterns of the clouds painted there.

“What do you mean? Anxiety’s always a little feisty,” Morality said.

“It’s not just that, Patton. When I woke up, he was holding my hand, clutching it as if his life depended upon it! I just… it didn’t seem like he cared at all for me before, but now…” Prince rambled, running his hands through his hair.

“Look, Roman, you terrified Anxiety, although he’ll never admit it. Despite what he claims, he definitely cares a lot about you. He’s just not so ready to admit it yet, that’s probably why he stormed out like that,” Morality said, his voice taking on a serious tone, something that rarely happened.

“You really think so?” Prince asked, doubtful. Morality nodded, giving a reassuring smile.

“I’m going to let you get some rest now okay? Just holler if you need anything,” Morality said, leaving the room. Prince sighed, settling down into the bed. Thoughts swirled around in his mind. He had to admit, he kinda liked holding Anxiety’s hand. The way his fingers seemed to interlock so perfectly with his, and how surprisingly comforting it was. It made butterflies swell within his stomach. He hoped Morality was right in saying that Anxiety cared about him. He hoped that maybe, one day, his fingers could interlock with Anxiety’s once more.

 

_A/N: Heyo! It’s Hannah, and welcome to a new fanfic! I have recently become obsessed with the Sanders Sides videos, and I decided to write a fic about it! This fic will be a series of oneshots mainly focusing on Prince and Anxiety (cause I’m complete Prinxiety trash lol), but Logic and Morality will probs show up too. Anyway, if you have any requests, I’d love to hear them! Thanks for reading, and I’ll talk to y'all soon! Byee!_

_~Hannah :)_

_P.S.- This is the first time using AO3 to post my writing, so I apologize in advance if I don’t know what I’m doing._

 

      

 


	2. Cat-tastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with an evil enchantress ends with Anxiety turning into a kitten! The only way to turn him back to normal is through an act of true love. With the help of Roman, Anxiety is human again, but what does this mean for him and Princey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically pure fluff, not a whole lotta angst in this one. Enjoy!  
> ~Hannah :)

It had been about a week since the dragon-witch incident, and Prince was healing nicely. He was off in his kingdom, Imaginaria, helping the people who lived there, despite numerous protests from Logic, Morality, and even Anxiety. They all said that he should be getting rest, not going off on adventures, or as Anxiety bluntly put it, “getting himself killed”. Prince, naturally, ignored this advice. He currently was sneaking through Nightmare Forest, which was a part of Imaginaria. It was where Thomas’s fears resided, among other dangerous beasts. Prince was sneaking through the forest because he heard a rumor that an evil enchantress, who was terrorizing his kingdom, had her lair in Nightmare Forest.

Prince suddenly came to a clearing in the forest. In the center of this clearing, was a tower. This had to be the enchantress’s lair. He circled around the base of the tower, looking for a way in. Suddenly, he heard something rustle behind him. He whirled around, unsheathing his sword. He spotted a shadowy figure in the forest.

“Come out and show yourself!” Prince cried out.

“Easy, Princey, it’s just me,” Anxiety said, stepping out into the clearing. Prince sheathed his sword and breathed out a sigh of relief.

“What are you doing here?” Prince asked, annoyed.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. Logic and Morality won’t be too happy when they find out you snuck out to do… whatever it is you’re doing here,” Anxiety said, crossing his arms.

“Look, there’s this evil enchantress, she’s plaguing the people of Imaginaria, I have to do _something_ about it,” Prince said, determined. Anxiety groaned.

“I am taking you back to the mind palace before you get yourself killed. This issue can wait,” Anxiety said firmly, roughly grabbing Prince by the arm.

“Aw, leaving so soon?” a voice crooned behind them. Prince and Anxiety spun around and saw the enchantress hovering in midair, twirling a wand between her fingers. Prince drew his sword and protectively stepped in front of Anxiety.

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it,” Prince snarled.

“Tsk tsk, such a temper,” the enchantress mock-scolded. Prince tried to run towards the enchantress, but was held back by Anxiety.

“Are you crazy? Wait- let me rephrase that- you _are_ crazy,” Anxiety deadpanned.

“Anxiety, this is not the time. This enchantress needs to be-” Prince’s sentence was cut off as he was suddenly shoved to the side by Anxiety. He hit the ground, and his abdomen flared with pain as his still healing injuries were aggravated.  
“What was that for?!” he shouted, scrambling back to his feet. That’s when he realized that when he and Anxiety were arguing, the enchantress was making moves to attack them. She had fired a spell from her wand, and Anxiety had pushed him away from the attack. However, this left Anxiety wide open to the spell. The spell hit him square in the chest, and there was a blinding flash of light.

“No!” Prince cried out, but it was too late. The blinding light subsided, and now, where Anxiety was previously standing, there was… a kitten? The kitten was light grey and had dark grey stripes, greatly resembling Anxiety’s sweatshirt. Prince gasped in disbelief.

“Huh. That was _supposed_ to turn him into a frog. Oh well,” the enchantress said nonchalantly, shrugging. Prince grit his teeth in frustration and lunged at the enchantress, tackling her to the ground.

“Change him back,” Prince commanded, bringing his sword point to her throat.

“Oh, but I can’t. The only thing that can change him back is an act of true love. That’s how the spell works,” she said coldly. She then snapped her fingers, and disappeared into thin air. Prince cursed under his breath. He heard an indignant meow from behind him. He sheathed his sword and turned around, sighing.

“Sorry Anxiety, I kinda forgot you were there. I’ll find a way to turn you back to normal, I promise,” Prince said determinedly. Anxiety rolled his eyes, which were the same coffee-brown hue as when he was human. Suddenly, Prince felt a tugging sensation in the back of his head. That could only mean one thing. Thomas was summoning them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince and Anxiety suddenly found themselves in Thomas’s apartment, along with Logic and Morality.

“Alright! Everyone’s here, so let’s get started- wait. What happened to Anxiety? And where did that cat come from?” Thomas asked, confusion etched in his features.

“Okay, long story short, there was an enchantress, and she turned Anxiety into a cat,” Prince explained.

“Boy, what a cat-tastrophe!” Morality said, cracking a grin. Anxiety buried his face in his front paws.

“Was that really necessary?” Logic asked.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist!” Morality said, shrugging.

“There’s a way we can change him back, right?” Thomas asked, changing the subject.

“Aw, do we have to? Anxiety looks so cute!” Morality squealed. Anxiety hissed in reply.

“Yes, we have to change him back. The only problem is that… well… the enchantress said that only an act of true love can bring him back,” Prince said sheepishly. Anxiety let out a distressed meow.

“Don’t worry Anxiety, we’ll figure out something,” Thomas said reassuringly.

“You do realize that you told the living embodiment of your anxiety to not worry, right?” Logic pointed out.

“Not a good time, Logic,” Thomas said with a sigh. Boy, this is _not_ what he was expecting for this vlog today.

“Well kiddos, you know what a good act of true love is? A big ol’ hug! Come here, Anxiety!” Morality said, opening his arms wide and moving towards Anxiety. Anxiety hissed and leapt away from Morality, which happened to be right onto Prince. Prince toppled over, the sudden weight of Anxiety’s kitten form throwing him off balance. Prince winced as his injuries were jostled in the fall. He heard a concerned meow from Anxiety, who was sat on Prince’s chest.

“I’m fine, are you alright?” Prince said, scooping Anxiety into his arms and standing up. Anxiety meowed and nodded. Suddenly, Prince had an idea. There was another act of true love he could do, and it would work even better than a hug. The only issue was, he didn’t entirely want it to happen like this. However, the best opportunity was now, while Anxiety was in his arms. He tentatively stroked the fur on top of Anxiety’s head. Anxiety initially bristled at the touch, but eventually leaned into it and started to purr. Now was his chance, while Anxiety was distracted. Prince ducked his head down, and kissed Anxiety’s forehead. There was a blinding flash of light, much like the one in Nightmare Forest from earlier. The bright light subsided, and a now human Anxiety was in Prince’s arms. A blush was rapidly spreading across Anxiety’s cheeks, and he scrambled out of Prince’s arms and back to his corner of the room by the stairs.

“Not that I’m disappointed to be human again, but what the hell Princey?!” Anxiety shouted, becoming more and more flustered.

“Language!” Morality chided. Anxiety rolled his eyes.

“Wait, you guys know what this means, right?” Thomas said, a childlike gleam in his eyes.

“Anxiety is human again, are you having trouble grasping this concept, Thomas?” Logic questioned.

“Logic, don’t you get it? For an act of true love to work, the love must be requited, which means-” Thomas started, but his sentence was cut off by a squeal from Morality.

“Prinxiety is real!” Morality squealed, jumping up and down from excitement.

“I knew I never should have introduced you to Tumblr,” Anxiety muttered as he sank down.

“Anxiety! Wait up!” Prince shouted, sinking down as well.

“Ugh. Emotions. The bane of my existance,” Logic sighed as he sank down as well.

“Alright, well I’m gonna go so you can end the video. See ya kiddo!” Morality said, sinking down. Thomas turned back to the camera after Morality left.

“Well, I guess the lesson learned today is that love can be found anywhere, most often where you least expect it. And until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!” Thomas said, looking into the camera. He then shut the camera off and sighed.

“Goodness, the fangirls are gonna go nuts after this is posted,” he muttered to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Sanders sides were gathered in the main area of the mind palace, just having sunk down. They all were still reeling from the events that had just transpired in Thomas’s apartment. Logic was still rather confused, Morality was practically bouncing about with joy, and both Prince and Anxiety were very flustered. Before any of them had a chance to say anything, Anxiety ran off to his room, slamming the black door behind him. Prince ran after him and stopped in front of the door.

“Anxiety, can we please talk about this?” Prince asked, placing a hand on the doorknob.

“Go away, Princey,” Anxiety replied from the other side of the door. Prince tried opening the door, but found that it was locked.

“Please, Anxiety, you can’t just hide from me forever!” Prince said.

“I can, and I will!” Anxiety retorted. Prince could almost see the scowl on Anxiety’s face.

“Then I’ll wait. When you’re ready to talk about… whatever this is between us, you know where to find me,” Prince said gently. He walked away from the pitch black door and walked to the red door that led to his bedroom. He went inside and shut the door behind him. He flopped down onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling.

In the room next door, Anxiety was lying in a similar position on top of his bed. Thomas’s words echoed in his head. _For an act of true love to work, the love must be requited._ Anxiety had been harboring a crush on Roman for some time now, as much as he tried to deny it. Never would he have ever imagined that Roman would ever feel the same way. But even with this knowledge that Roman felt the same way, Anxiety was still scared to talk to him about it. Maybe he should seek out some advice on what to do. Morality probably wouldn’t be much help, he’d be too busy gushing about what had happened in Thomas’s apartment. Logic wasn’t good at dealing with emotions, so asking him for advice was out of the question. The only other person he could seek advice from was Thomas.

Eventually deciding that asking Thomas about what to do with Roman would be better than doing nothing, Anxiety willed himself into existence in Thomas’s room. Thomas, who was working on editing the vlog that was just previously recorded, jumped when Anxiety appeared.

“Look, normally I wouldn’t bug you about this type of thing, but I have no one else to turn to. I need some advice. Roman wants to talk about what happened earlier, and I’m kinda freaking out,” Anxiety rambled before Thomas could say anything.

“Well… what particularly are you nervous about?” Thomas asked.

“I’m afraid he’s gonna reject me. That- that he really doesn’t feel the same way about me as I do about him,” Anxiety admitted, his voice trembling. He wasn’t used to opening up to people like this, it made him feel incredibly awkward.

“Aw, but you don’t have to worry about that, remember? He has to feel the same way, otherwise the kiss wouldn’t have worked and you wouldn’t be back to normal,” Thomas gently reminded him.

“I know, but I’m still paranoid. It’s kinda in my nature, ya know,” Anxiety commented dryly.

“So what are you waiting for? Go talk to him,” Thomas encouraged.

“Alright, alright, I’ll talk to him. But I'm blaming you if it all goes wrong somehow,” Anxiety mock-threatened. He sank back down into Thomas’s mind, determined to talk to Roman before his courage left him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anxiety popped back up in the main area of the mind palace. He took a deep breath, steeling his courage, and walked out of the main area and into the hallway where the doors to their respective rooms were. Roman’s red door was the first in the hallway, and before he lost the confidence, Anxiety knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Roman standing in the doorway, and Anxiety felt butterflies swell within him.

“Anxiety? Are you ready to talk?” Roman asked quietly, as if he was afraid that if he spooked Anxiety, he would run away.

“Yes,” Anxiety said, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking. Roman took his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them. Roman guided Anxiety to his bed, where they sat down. Anxiety took a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves.

“Roman, I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I just… I was so shocked about what had just happened, and what it all implied,” Anxiety said, his voice surprisingly steady despite the fact that his heart seemed to be beating out of his chest.

“It’s okay, Anxiety, I understand,” Roman said softly, his warm brown eyes twinkling.

“Roman, although I didn’t want to admit it at first, I’ve now realized something. I have fallen in love with you,” Anxiety said, unable to hide his feelings any longer. His confidence soon faded when Roman didn’t say anything at first. But then Anxiety looked into those coffee brown eyes that made him melt and saw pure admiration in them. He felt as if his heart was going to break out of his chest at this point, it was beating so hard.

“I believe I’ve fallen for you as well, my dear Anxiety,” Roman said, moving closer to Anxiety.

“May I kiss you?” Roman murmured, his left hand tentatively stroking Anxiety’s cheek.

“Chivalrous as always, Princey. And yes, you may,” Anxiety said with a smirk. Roman leaned forward and pressed his lips to Anxiety’s. What started as a gentle kiss soon became a more passionate encounter. Roman’s fingers became entangled in Anxiety’s hair, and his right hand was pressed to the small of his back. Anxiety had his arms loosely draped around Roman’s neck, and Anxiety found himself wishing that this moment could last forever. However, air was a thing they both needed, and they broke apart, breathing heavily.

“Anxiety, will you be my boyfriend?” Roman asked shyly after he had caught his breath. Anxiety smirked. It was that moment that Roman decided that Anxiety’s smirk was the cutest thing ever.

“Of course, you freaking dork,” Anxiety said with his usual snark, trying to hide how giddy he was inside. Roman grinned and stood up.

“This calls for a celebration! What do you say, my fair Anxiety?” Roman asked, reaching out to take Anxiety’s hand. Anxiety obliged, and laced his fingers with Roman’s.

“As long as that wasn’t a pale joke,” Anxiety muttered, but stood up anyway. Roman chuckled and walked to the red door and opened it, pulling Anxiety along with him. When the door opened, Morality and Logic suddenly toppled in. Anxiety felt a blush rising to his cheeks when he realized that Morality and Logic were eavesdropping on them. Logic was the first to stand up, a little embarrassed that he was caught listening to their conversation.

“This was Morality’s idea,” he blurted out, fixing his tie.

“Yeah, but you _chose_ to come with me,” Morality protested, scrambling to his feet as well.

“Well, they were gonna find out one way or another,” Roman said with a shrug.

“I suppose,” Anxiety grumbled.

“We’ll let you two be. Come on, Logic!” Morality said, pulling Logic out of Roman’s room and back into the main area of the mind palace.

“I thought they’d never leave. Now you mentioned something about a celebration?” Anxiety said, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Yes. I know of a perfect picnic spot in Imaginaria. What do you say, Anxiety?” Roman asked.

“As long as I’m with you, Roman, I’ll be fine,” Anxiety said, full-on smiling now. Roman grinned and squeezed Anxiety’s hand, pulling him out of his room and down the hall, to the golden door that led to Imaginaria. Yes, Anxiety concluded, as long as he was with Roman, everything would be just fine.

 

_A/N: Heyo, it’s Hannah! I am completely obsessed with the idea of Anxiety being a kitten, so I couldn’t resist! Also, sorry if it got a little OOC at the end there, I’m not very good at writing scenes like that with a typically gloomy character. Also, that love confession scene really works well if you read it while listening to “When The Day Met The Night” by Panic! At The Disco. I was listening to it while I wrote that scene, and I think that song really fits well for Prinxiety. I might have to make a oneshot about it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I’ll talk to y’all soon! Byee!_

_~Hannah :)_          


	3. When The Day Met The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety is listening to Panic! At The Disco, and a particular song makes him think of his Princey, his sun. Fluffiness, naturally, ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for how short this is. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts, cause next chapter will be very angsty. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, back to your regularly scheduled fluffiness.  
> ~Hannah :)

Anxiety could hardly believe his luck. He was actually dating the dork sitting next to him. Roman and Anxiety were both sprawled on the couch in the main area of the mind palace, not actively talking to each other, but simply enjoying the other’s presence. Roman was drawing something in his sketchbook, which was something he often did to unwind, since he was the creative side of Thomas. Anxiety, on the other hand, was listening to music and was alternating between absentmindedly scrolling through Tumblr and watching Roman draw. Anxiety turned up the volume on his phone, the music flowing through his headphones. The song playing was _When The Day Met The Night_ , by Panic! At The Disco. The lyrics poured into Anxiety’s ears, and he stared off dreamily, humming along to the familiar tune.

_ When the moon fell in love with the sun _

_ All was golden in the sky _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

_ When the sun found the moon _

_ She was drinking tea in a garden _

_ Under the green umbrella trees _

_ In the middle of summer _

_ When the moon found the sun _

_ He looked like he was barely hanging on _

_ But her eyes saved his life _

_ In the middle of summer (summer) _

_ In the middle of summer _

_ All was golden in the sky _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

_ Summer (summer) _

_ All was golden in the sky _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

_ Summer, summer, summer, summer _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

_ So he said, "Would it be all right _

_ If we just sat and talked for a little while _

_ If in exchange for your time _

_ I give you this smile?" _

_ So she said, "That's OK _

_ As long as you can make a promise _

_ Not to break my little heart _

_ Or leave me all alone in the summer." _

_ Well he was just hanging around _

_ Then he fell in love _

_ And he didn't know how _

_ But he couldn't get out _

_ Just hanging around _

_ Then he fell in love _

_ In the middle of summer _

_ All was golden in the sky _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

_ Summer (summer) _

_ All was golden in the sky _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

_ Summer, summer, summer, summer _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

 

Anxiety’s thoughts drifted towards Roman as he listened to the song. In their case, he supposed, Roman was the sun, and Anxiety was the moon. Although when they first met, Anxiety wasn’t in a garden, nor was he drinking tea. And he was willing to bet that his eyes didn’t save Roman’s life. But all the same, he felt as if the song was about them.

“Anx, love, what are you thinking about?” Roman asked, startling Anxiety out of his thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh… nothing in particular, I guess,” Anxiety said with a shrug. He was afraid if he said what was actually on his mind, Roman would laugh. Then again, Roman  _ was  _ the fanciful side, and would probably delight in the fact that Anxiety found the lyrics of a song to be similar to their relationship. However, Anxiety didn’t want to risk it.

“Are you sure about that? You’ve got this dreamy, far-off look in your eyes. Which, by the way, makes you look quite adorable,” Roman teased flirtatiously. Anxiety felt a blush rapidly rising to his cheeks.

“I am NOT adorable. I am the shadows in the night. Fear. Me.” Anxiety scoffed, trying to play off how flustered he was.

“Whatever you say, Kitten. Now, are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about?” Prince asked with a dazzling smile, hoping it would coax out an answer from him. Anxiety sighed, and rolled his eyes.

“Okay fine. I was listening to  _ When The Day Met The Night _ , by Panic! At The Disco, and it reminded me of us,” Anxiety admitted shyly. A dopey grin spread across Roman’s face, and he surged forward and pulled Anxiety into a tight hug. Anxiety froze, at first, but then quickly reciprocated the hug.

“That was the single sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me, Anxiety,” Roman murmured in his ear. After a few moments of being in each other’s arms, Roman pulled away from him. Anxiety, however, had other ideas. He grabbed Roman by his red sash, and pulled him closer to him. Roman let out a startled yelp, which was cut off by Anxiety surging forward and urgently kissing him. Roman brought his hands up to cup Anxiety’s face, and kissed him back passionately. As the couple was making out on the couch, Anxiety’s thoughts drifted to the lyrics again. Yes, Anxiety thought to himself, all was truly golden when the day met the night.

 

_ A/N: Heyo! It’s Hannah, and I decided to do a little chapter about that song and how it relates to Prince and Anxiety. It’s unbearably short, I know, but I’ll make it up to you in the next chapter, mkay? Since this chapter was pure fluff, I’m gonna be heaping on the angst for the next one. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I’ll talk to y’all soon! Byee! _

_ ~Hannah :) _


	4. I'm Not Always the Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince has gone missing, and Anxiety is desperate to save his boyfriend and prove that he's not always the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long-awaited angst! Just a warning, there is quite a bit of violence in this chapter, and not a whole lotta fluff. There is, however, a Logicality moment snuck in there, so keep your eyes peeled!  
> ~Hannah :)

Anxiety could not _believe_ the day he had today. He currently was walking towards Nightmare Forest, the one place he never wanted to go near again, after the whole kitten incident. Although, everything had worked out really nicely for Anxiety, and he ended up with an amazing boyfriend as a result. Still, all the same, he didn’t entirely want to go back to Nightmare Forest. But he didn’t entirely have a choice. Prince, his boyfriend, had gone missing. He just… vanished. He wasn’t in his room, or anywhere in the main area of the mind palace. Logic, Morality, and Anxiety had searched the castle in Imaginaria, but there was no sign of him. Anxiety’s thoughts flashed back to the conversation he had earlier with Logic and Morality in the hallway.

“Anxiety, I think we have to face the facts. Roman, for whatever apparent reason, has gone missing, and he could very well be in grave danger. As a prince and self-proclaimed hero, he has made several enemies. It is possible that one of them may have… abducted him,” Logic stated calmly.

“Oh no! What are we gonna do?” Morality cried out, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Well, we obviously need to find him,” Anxiety snapped. Morality flinched at Anxiety’s sudden outburst.

“Anxiety, we know you are concerned, but there is no need to snap at either of us,” Logic said, his words having a hint of anger behind them.

“No need?! Roman is missing, and most likely in trouble, and you’re saying there’s no need to freak out?! I know emotions are the bane of your existence and all, but God that’s cold, even for you, Logan,” Anxiety retorted, anger blazing in his eyes.

“And you wonder why you’re often portrayed as the antagonist,” Logan shot back. Anxiety felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He turned around and stormed off to the golden door that led to Imaginaria.

“Kiddo, wait! We know you don’t mean to be the bad guy. Logan, apologize to him, right now!” Morality called after him. Anxiety ignored them, and strode into Imaginaria. Morality started to follow him, but Logan stopped him.

“Patton, I think Anxiety just needs some space right now, so he can clear his head. Roman’s disappearance has clearly had an ill effect on him,” Logan said gently, placing a reassuring hand on Patton’s shoulder.

“I guess you’re right. But you still should have apologized to him,” Patton said sternly.

“You have a point as well. I acted rash and frankly, illogical,” Logan admitted.

“That’s okay, Roman’s disappearance has got us all a little wound up,” Patton said, pulling Logan into a hug. Logan froze, at first, but quickly returned the hug. He wasn’t entirely one for physical contact with others, but that was simply how Patton worked, and he was afraid that he would offend him if he pulled away. Why he cared so much about Patton’s feelings, Logan didn’t know. He’d have to ponder that later.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anxiety shook his head, and focused on the present. He had to save Prince. Taking a deep breath, he walked into Nightmare Forest. The moment he stepped in, inky black shadows seemed to creep towards him. The wind rustled the leaves in the trees, sounding like incoherent whispers. On top of all of this, Anxiety could have sworn he saw eyes gleaming at him in the darkness. His first instinct was to turn around and never look back.

“No. I have to do this. I have to save Princey, to prove to the others and myself that I’m not always the bad guy,” Anxiety said aloud, and marched deeper into the forest. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, but he would tear apart this forest tree by tree to find his beloved Roman.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a tower deep in Nightmare Forest, Roman was tied to a chair. The coarse ropes bit against his skin, and his wrists were bleeding from struggling in vain to get free. Standing in front of him, with her wand point at his throat, was the evil enchantress who had turned Anxiety into a kitten earlier that week.

“You have been a thorn in my side for far too long, Prince. And your precious kitten isn’t here to save you,” the enchantress spat.

“He’ll know something’s wrong when he finds that I’ve gone missing. He’ll come for me, you’ll see,” Prince retorted, struggling against his bonds.

“That is exactly what I’m hoping for,” she said harshly, towering over Prince. She drew her wand away for a moment, but flicked it back at his chest, causing a bolt of light to fly from its tip. The blast hit him, and a scream was ripped from his throat as white-hot pain blossomed across his chest. A sadistic grin spread across the enchantress’s face. She flicked her wand again, and the pain in Prince’s chest doubled. He screamed again, and his vision swam. The last coherent thought that went through Prince’s mind before passing out was this: _If she hurts Anxiety, she’ll wish she’d never been born_.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anxiety was sneaking through the forest when he heard it. A scream. An ear-splitting scream. His stomach twisted into knots with horror as it dawned on him that he knew who the scream belonged to. Roman. Another scream was heard, and Anxiety sprinted towards the sound, leading to him to the tower. He instantly recognized it as the one that belonged to the evil enchantress that had turned him into a cat. He grit his teeth as he circled around the tower, searching for a way in. That enchantress would pay for whatever she had done to Roman to make him scream like that.

There didn’t appear to be an entrance into the tower, so Anxiety had no choice but to try and scale up the side of it. Using the vines that crept up the tower, Anxiety climbed towards the single window at the top.

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, and his breathing was heavy by he made it to the window, but he had made it. He snuck inside, and was greeted by a rather horrific sight. Roman was tied to a chair in the center of the tower, and he was slumped forward, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps. The ropes tying his wrists down to the armrests of the chair were caked with dried blood, and Anxiety felt his stomach drop.

“I’ve been expecting you,” a voice crooned from somewhere behind Roman. The room was dark and shadowy, but Anxiety knew at once that the voice belonged to the enchantress.

“Let. Him. Go,” Anxiety growled out through gritted teeth.

“Or what? You’re no hero like your fair Prince,” the enchantress taunted, stepping forward and gripping Roman’s shoulder tightly. A small whimper escaped Roman’s lips as the enchantress dug her nails in.

“Stop it! You’re hurting him!” Anxiety cried out. The enchantress cackled.

“That’s the general idea,” she said between laughs. She flicked her wand towards Roman, and a white bolt of light came from it, hitting him in the shoulder. Roman cried out in pain, and his eyes flew open. Their usual warm and cheery glow was now dulled and muddled with pain. Anxiety felt unbridled rage filling his very being. He lunged at the enchantress, tackling her to the ground and knocking the wand out of her grip. Anxiety quickly snatched up the wand and snapped it in two. The enchantress screamed in outrage.

“Not so tough without your magic, are you?” Anxiety taunted, picking the enchantress up by her throat and dragging her towards the window.

“What- what are you doing?” she choked out, struggling against Anxiety’s iron grip. Anxiety didn’t reply as he continued towards the window.

“Fine then! Throw me out the window and become the monster that everyone thinks you are!” the enchantress cried out. Anxiety froze. The enchantress was right. A nagging voice in the back of Anxiety’s head said that the enchantress was playing with his emotions, and she would attack him the moment she had the chance. Anxiety shook his head, banishing the voice. He roughly dropped the enchantress, and turned back to Roman, who was watching the events unfold with wide eyes.

“Are you okay?” Anxiety asked before bending down to untie the ropes around Prince’s torso and wrists.

“Yes, I’m a little banged up, but I’ll heal,” Prince replied, his voice a little hoarse.

“I came as quickly as I could, sorry,” Anxiety apologized, his voice quavering.

“Don’t apologize, in the end you saved the day! It was rather noble of you to let the enchantress live, by the way,” Prince gushed.

“Enough flattery, Princey, now do me a favor and keep an eye on the enchantress while I untie you. She can’t really do anything to us, since I broke her wand, but that doesn’t mean we should let her out of our sight,” Anxiety warned. Prince nodded and looked over at the enchantress, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, scowling at Prince and Anxiety.

After a few minutes of struggling with the ropes, Anxiety finally got them undone. Prince shakily stood up and massaged his wrists, trying to get some feeling back into them. Anxiety stood up as well, brushing off his clothes. Roman started to walk closer to Anxiety, but unfortunately was a little wobbly and almost fell flat on his face after taking a few steps. Thankfully, Anxiety rushed forward and caught him. Keeping a firm grip on Roman’s forearm, Anxiety gently helped him stand back up. Anxiety looped an arm around Roman’s waist so he wouldn’t fall again, and he loosened his grip on his forearm.

“You sure you’re okay?”Anxiety questioned, his brow furrowing with worry.

“I’m better now that you’re here,” Roman murmured, leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on Anxiety’s lips. Roman pulled away, and a warm smile was splayed across Anxiety’s lips. Suddenly, a strangled cry came from Anxiety, and the smile was twisted into a grimace.

“Anxiety? What’s wrong?” Roman asked, and then he noticed that the enchantress was standing behind Anxiety, a now bloodied dagger in her hand. Roman cursed under his breath, angry at himself for letting his guard down.

“Such language! Now, Prince, you have a choice. Go after me, or save your precious kitten,” the enchantress challenged, making a break for the window. Anxiety’s knees buckled, and he crumpled forward onto Roman.

“Anxiety?! Stay with me, you’re gonna be okay,” Roman babbled, shifting Anxiety so that he was in a more comfortable position in his arms. Anxiety’s breaths were coming out in pained gasps, and his lower abdomen was bleeding heavily from the stab wound.

“Logic will know what to do, we’ve got to get you back to the mind palace,” Roman assured him.

“Roman, it’s no use, I’d be dead by the time we got there,” Anxiety managed to gasp out.

“No, don’t talk like that, everything is gonna be okay,” Roman rambled, unwilling to accept the truth.

“Don’t kid yourself Roman, you know it’s true. Besides, maybe it’s better this way,” Anxiety said weakly.

“What? What are you talking about?” Roman asked, dumbfounded.

“All I do is cause trouble for Thomas. You heard what the enchantress said, everyone thinks I’m a monster. Thomas, the others, and you, deserve better,” Anxiety said.

“How could you even think like that?! I certainly don’t think you’re a monster, and I’m willing to bet that Thomas and the others don’t think you’re a monster either,” Roman said fiercely. Then, an idea occurred to Roman. If he made himself and Anxiety appear in the real world, with Thomas, then he could easily teleport back to the mind palace. That is, if the strenuous effort didn’t kill Anxiety. It was risky, but worth a shot. Roman concentrated for a moment, than felt himself appear in the real world, along with Anxiety.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world, Thomas was sitting on his bed, scrolling through Tumblr, when suddenly, Prince appeared with Anxiety in his arms. Thomas let out a startled yelp at their sudden appearance.

“What’s going on? Why are you here?” Thomas asked, concerned at how pale, well, paler than usual, Anxiety’s face was.

“No time to explain, Anxiety’s injured, and this was the fastest way to get back to the mind palace,” Roman said hurriedly, before disappearing with Anxiety.

“What?” Thomas questioned out loud, but the two had already left. Thomas felt strangely numb, and he knew he should be feeling… something at the sudden events that just took place. He just couldn’t quite place what he should be feeling. That’s when it hit him. Thomas wasn’t feeling _anxious_.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anxiety felt the world suddenly shift around him. He and Roman were no longer in the tower, and when the spots in his vision cleared, Anxiety realized they were in the real world. He vaguely heard Thomas and Roman speaking about something, but everything sounded as if they were underwater. The world shifted again, and Anxiety’s stomach lurched. Anxiety could tell that they were in a different location, but everything seemed to be spinning so fast and he couldn’t tell where they were. He heard shouting, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He felt himself being gently lowered to the ground, and saw two blurry figures leaning over him. They were both trying to say something to him, but all Anxiety heard was incoherent babbling. He couldn’t focus on anything, he couldn’t feel anything except for pain coursing through him.

Suddenly, there was something pressing down somewhere on his lower abdomen, and it felt like fire. He heard a scream, and then realized that it came from him. His vision was fading in and out, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was so tired. Anxiety started to close his eyes. Someone violently shook his shoulder, and his eyes snapped open again. He saw Roman leaning over him, his lips moving but Anxiety couldn’t hear anything. There was still pressure on his abdomen, and he then realized that Logan was kneeling next to him. He glanced around and saw that he was in the main area of the mind palace. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to focus on anything but the pain. Unfortunately, that was impossible. Anxiety didn’t know if he could hang on much longer. He looked to his right, where Roman was looking at him, tears brimming in his eyes.

“I love you,” Anxiety confessed, his voice weak. He reached out for Roman’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, then everything faded to black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anxiety jolted awake, scaring Roman, who was sitting in a chair beside Anxiety’s bed. The surprise on his face was quickly replaced by joy at seeing that Anxiety was awake.

“Anxiety!” he cried out, leaping up and bringing Anxiety into a tight hug. Anxiety winced when he squeezed a little too hard, irritating the stab wound.

“Princey, it’s great to be alive, and in your arms and all, but ouch!” Anxiety exclaimed. Roman pulled away sheepishly.

“Sorry. You had me quite worried. Everyone’s quite worried about you, in fact. Not to say that I told you so, but I told you so,” Roman said with a grin. Anxiety rolled his eyes.

“Really? I wake up and the first thing you do is boast about how you were right?” Anxiety scoffed.

“But you do admit that I was right,” Roman taunted playfully. Anxiety sighed and shook his head.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Anxiety muttered. He suddenly found himself scooped up into Roman’s arms, bridal style.

“Then let’s go! Thomas and the others are waiting in the real world,” Roman said, eyes twinkling. Anxiety blinked, and suddenly they were in Thomas’s living room, where Thomas, Logan, and Patton were waiting.

“Put me down you dork, just because I was stabbed doesn’t mean that I can’t stand on my own,” Anxiety said, blushing slightly. Roman scowled, but put Anxiety down anyway. Anxiety wobbled a little at first, but Roman was there to steady him.

“Good to see you back to your intimidating self, Anxiety. The lack of anxiousness I was feeling had me a little weirded out,” Thomas said, grinning.

“Thanks, I guess,” Anxiety said, a little uncomfortable at all the attention. Suddenly Patton rushed forward and pulled Anxiety into a hug. Anxiety let out a strangled yelp, but awkwardly returned the hug. Patton pulled away after a minute or two, not wanting to make Anxiety any more uncomfortable than he already was.

“Sorry kiddo, it’s just that you had me so worried. You and Roman both. First, Roman disappears, then you and Logan argue, and then you disappeared too! Logan and I didn’t know if you had just stormed off or if you were in serious trouble! Then, next thing we know, Roman suddenly shows up in the mind palace with you, dying in his arms. Are you two _trying_ to give me premature grey hairs?!” Patton exclaimed in a rush. The other Sanders sides and Thomas stood in silence for a moment, surprised by Patton’s sudden outburst.

“Sorry Patton, I guess I should’ve told you and Logan where I was going, but I was too… emotionally unbalanced to think straight,” Anxiety apologized, feeling guilty.

“I should apologize as well. Anxiety, I’m sorry for the harsh words I said earlier in the hallway. You always have good intentions, even if it doesn’t always seem that way. You are a vital part of Thomas, and I’m not entirely sure what Thomas, or the rest of us, for that matter, would do without you,” Logan said sheepishly.

“Aw! It’s so good to see you all getting along so well,” Thomas beamed.

“Ugh, like this will last long. We’ll all be argueing soon, don’t worry. Anyway, I am exhausted and am gonna go back to sleep,” Anxiety said, sinking down.

“I’d better go with him and keep an eye on him, see ya!” Roman said cheerfully, before sinking down as well.

“Well, now that everything is resolved, I’m going to leave as well,” Logan said, and then only Thomas and Patton were left in the room.

“I’m gonna leave too, the mind palace is a bit of a mess. See ya later, kiddo!” Patton exclaimed before leaving. Thomas now stood alone in his living room. He sighed and shook his head. He wasn’t entirely clear on all of the details over what happened today, but at least everything turned out okay in the end. Thomas smiled to himself and carried on with his day.

 

_A/N: Heyo! It’s Hannah, and as promised, I’ve arrived with angst. This took FOREVER to write, and I’m quite proud of how it turned out. It kinda killed me to put barely any fluff in this one, but I’ll make up for it in the next chapter… maybe. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Just kidding! The next chapter will be nice and fluff-tastic for ya! I’m planning on adding some of the fan-made Sanders Sides characters, like Pranks (I picture him as one of the kids that plays Patton’s son in Thomas’s vines), Misleading Compliment (I’d actually like to portray her as the other kid that plays as Patton’s daughter in Thomas’s vines, let me know what you think of that idea!) , and Imagination (He’s also referred to as Thomas’s “inner child” sometimes, and I picture him as that kid who plays as Thomas as a child in some of Thomas’s vines). Please let me know what you think of this idea, cause I’m an indecisive mess, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I’ll talk to y’all soon! Byee!_

_~Hannah :)_  


	5. Of Movie Nights and New Family Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanders Sides get some new family members, and have a movie marathon to celebrate. Naturally, fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter isn't as Prinxiety heavy as I'd like it to be, but there is some Logicality in there, cause I couldn't resist.  
> ~Hannah :)

The mind palace was bustling with excitement. The four Sanders sides were gathered in the hallway, where the doors to their respective bedrooms were, along with the door to Imaginaria. However, today there were three new doors that had appeared the day before. There was a green door, a purple door, and a white door. This could only mean one thing. There were going to be three more manifestations of Thomas’s personality.

“So, what do you think they’ll be like? I’m hoping for someone with a good sense of humor,” Patton chattered, fiddling with the ends of his gray cardigan.

“As long as they aren’t as annoying as Princey is, I don’t care,” Anxiety said, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Pfft, you know you love me,” Prince said with a charismatic grin.

“Do I know that? Yes, yes I do,” Anxiety said, linking his fingers with Prince’s. Prince’s grin grew wider, if possible. Logic sighed and rolled his eyes. Morality, on the other hand, was bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying his hardest not to squeal.

“You just quoted Zootopia! I’m so proud, my love of Disney is rubbing off on you,” Prince beamed.

“Shut up,” Anxiety scoffed. Prince was about to make another remark, but the doorknobs on the three doors had started to turn. They were about to meet the newest members of the Sanders sides! The doors opened, and out of each one, a figure stepped out. There was one thing odd about them. They all seemed to have the appearance of children. The one who had stepped out from the green door was a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a green t-shirt, jeans, and green tennis shoes. A cheshire cat-like grin was splayed across his face, and his eyes seemed to glow with a mischievous light. The one who stepped out from the purple door was a girl who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, like the first boy. She wore a purple sweater, black leggings, and purple high-tops. Her medium-length hair was pulled away from her face by a purple headband, and although her smile was warm and friendly, there was a rebellious fire within her eyes. The last child, who came out from the white door, was the only one who looked like Thomas. He wore a white sweatshirt, a red Steven Universe star t-shirt, jeans, and red tennis shoes.

The four adult Sanders sides exchanged confused glances. The last child made sense, he appeared as a younger version of Thomas, but the other two didn’t resemble him much whatsoever. They were, however, very familiar to them, but they couldn’t quite place it. Anxiety gasped aloud, suddenly realizing why the two dark-haired kids were so familiar to them.

“They look just like the kids who pretended to be Thomas’s children in his vines,” Anxiety blurted out. Realization crept over the other sides’ faces as they murmured out sounds of agreement.

“Welcome, kiddos! I guess some introductions are in order, huh? Anyway, my name’s Patton! I represent Thomas’s morality and love of dad jokes! These guys are the other aspects of Thomas’s personality. There’s Logan, who represents his logical thinking; Anxiety, who represents his… well… anxiety; and last, but certainly not least, Roman, who represents his creativity and love of Disney,” Patton said, gesturing to each of them in turn. Roman looked a little miffed at being mentioned last, but didn’t say anything.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you all! I’m Isaac, and I represent Thomas’s inner child and imagination,” the child that looked like Thomas said. Isaac then stepped out of the doorway fully and closed the white door behind him. He then turned and looked at the two other children expectantly. The girl hesitantly stepped forward, a little intimidated.

“Hiya, I’m Misleading Compliment! My real name is Meghan, but everyone calls me Missy. I represent Thomas’s… well… misleading compliments, I guess! Or maybe I represent his kindness. I’m not really sure, to be honest. Anyway, it’s really nice to finally meet you guys!” the girl rambled excitedly.

“Alright, it looks like I’m last. I’m Pranks, and I represent Thomas’s mischievousness and love of pulling pranks. My real name is Pascal, but if you wanna call me Pranks, that’s fine too,” he said nonchalantly, stepping out of the doorway and closing the green door.

“Well, Issac, Missy, and Pascal, I believe this calls for a celebration! And what a better way to celebrate than having a Disney movie marathon?” Prince suggested. The three kids nodded excitedly.

“That sounds like fun! Could we build a pillow fort?” Isaac asked.

“What kind of movie marathon is it without one? Anxiety, you help Isaac gather all the blankets and pillows you can find and take them to the main area of the mind palace while I pick out a few Disney movies,” Prince ordered, running off to his room.

“You better pick  _ The Black Cauldron _ as one of the movies we watch,” Anxiety called after him.

“Of course darling, I know it’s your favorite!” Prince shouted back. And with that, Prince ducked into his room to retrieve the movies.

“I think I’ll start making some popcorn! Can’t have a movie marathon without that!” Patton said, walking off to the kitchen, which was on the opposite end of the mind palace.

“I’d better make sure that Patton doesn’t burn down the mind palace,” Logan sighed, and followed Patton out of the hallway and towards the kitchen.

“Alright, it looks like I’m stuck with you kids. Come on, let’s get some blankets and pillows. I happen to know that Patton keeps a fairly large stockpile of extra blankets in his room,” Anxiety said, gesturing for Isaac, Missy, and Pascal to follow him. He and the others walked over to the sky blue door that was next to Anxiety’s pitch black one. He opened it, and was greeted by a bright and colorful interior. A large four poster canopy bed was on the right side of the room, and opposite it was the closet. And if Anxiety remembered correctly, that was where Patton kept the spare blankets. He walked over to the closet and opened it.

“Bingo,” he said, reaching up for the pile of folded blankets on the shelf in the closet. Unfortunately, when he tried grabbing them, they all fell out on top of him. He stumbled backwards with a startled yelp, knocking the kids over and falling in a tangled heap of limbs and blankets.

“Well that’s one way to get a bunch of blankets,” Pascal commented dryly.

“Is everyone okay?” Anxiety asked, detangling himself from the mess of blankets and standing up.

“Yeah, we’re fine! Let’s get these blankets to the main area!” Missy said excitedly, standing up and gathering some of the blankets in her arms. Pascal and Isaac stood up as well, picking up the rest of the blankets. 

“C’mon, follow me,” Anxiety said, walking out of Patton’s room and out into the hallway. The three kids followed him down the hallway and out into the main area of the mind palace. Prince was there already, with a stack of Disney movies sitting on the coffee table. A grin lit up his face when he saw Anxiety and the kids with the blankets.

“Fantastic! That should be plenty of blankets for the pillow fort! Now all we need is Morality and Logic to come with the popcorn!” Prince said excitedly.

“You called?” Morality piped up, walking in with a large bowl of popcorn in his arms. Logic walked in after him, looking rather exasperated. Anxiety gave him a confused glance.

“It both amazes me and terrifies me how close Morality came to burning down the mind palace with doing something as simple as making popcorn,” Logic explained, his words a little rushed. It was as if he was hiding something. Anxiety quirked an eyebrow up at Logic’s odd behavior, but didn’t say anything.

“Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s build the pillow fort and get this Disney movie marathon going!” Isaac exclaimed. So the Sanders sides set to work at building the pillow fort. It took a little bit of rearranging, but they had a makeshift tent set up in a matter of minutes. They argued over which movie to watch first, and eventually decided on Tangled. Prince put the disc into the player, and crawled into the “tent” with the others.

On the left side of the fort, Logic and Morality were sitting next to each other, and on the right side, Anxiety was seated. Isaac, Missy, and Pascal were in between Morality and Anxiety. Prince took a seat on the other side of Anxiety, and pulled him into his arms as the movie started. Before he knew it, Prince had dozed off, leaning on Anxiety. Anxiety smiled at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping so peacefully. He glanced over to his left, where the kids’ eyes were glued to the television screen. He looked over further and saw that Morality had fallen asleep as well, and he was clinging onto Logic. Anxiety smirked at the annoyed expression on Logic’s face. Anxiety looked away after a moment and focused back on the movie. Though he’d never say it out loud, Anxiety loved just hanging out with the other Sanders sides. And with three new members to their odd little “family”, there were more fun times to come. Anxiety sighed contentedly, snuggling into Prince’s warm embrace, thinking of the future. Usually, when Anxiety thought of the future, it made him worried. But now, he actively looked forward to the future, because he knew it would be with Prince and the others.

 

_ A/N: Heyo! It’s Hannah, and welcome to the fluff train! This wasn’t really as Prinxiety heavy as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to introduce the fanmade Sanders Sides, as well as play around with Logicality. So this is kinda just a filler chapter, sorry. Anyway, I’m planning on making a oneshot on why Logic was a little flustered in this chapter. More specifically, what happened in the kitchen while Patton was making popcorn? Guess you’ll just have to wait and find out! I’m also working on a suggestion from AkwardPotatoFangirl, and I’m not really sure which one will end up getting posted first. Probably the Logicality one, cause that’s gonna be pretty short. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I’ll talk to y’all soon! Byee! _

_ ~Hannah :)  _

 


	6. It Appears That the Popcorn May Be Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Of Movie Nights and New Family Members. Why was Logan so flustered after helping Patton make popcorn, and what exactly happened between them in the kitchen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I know that this fic is supposed to be a series of Prinxiety oneshots, but I decided to slip in this short little Logicality chapter. You're welcome.  
> ~Hannah :)

“I think I’ll start making some popcorn! Can’t have a movie marathon without that!” Patton said, walking off to the kitchen, which was on the opposite end of the mind palace.

“I’d better make sure that Patton doesn’t burn down the mind palace,” Logan sighed, and followed Patton out of the hallway and towards the kitchen. Patton was walking across the main area of the mind palace to the kitchen, Logan trailing behind him. Once Patton reached the kitchen, he started rifling through the cupboards, searching for the popcorn.

“It’s the far right cupboard, third shelf, I believe,” Logan piped up after a few minutes of watching Patton looking for the popcorn. He went to the cupboard that Logan had pointed out, and found the popcorn right where he’d said it’d be.

“Thank you Logan! What would I ever do without ya?” Patton said cheerily, taking out the popcorn and placing one of the bags into the microwave.

“Well, the mere thought of the idea of you without me is a little frightening,” Logan said. Patton froze, and a blush crept up Logan’s cheeks when he realized what he just said.

“That is- I, uh, what I mean to say is… you, Thomas, and the others would be a little lost without me, the logical side. That’s-that’s what I meant. Yes, that’s what I meant,” Logan stammered, his blush growing deeper. Patton stepped closer to Logan, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“Of course it is, Logan. But to be fair, I don’t like the idea of me without you either,” Patton said flirtatiously. He continued walking closer until their faces were mere inches apart. Logan’s mind was racing a mile a minute. Was- was Patton  _ flirting  _ with him? Logan was half tempted to kiss Patton, and from the way Patton was looking at his lips, Logan could tell he was thinking the same thing. Logan started to lean closer, but a shrill beeping noise from the microwave stopped him. Patton didn’t move, a confused and rather disappointed look on his face.

“It appears that the popcorn may be burning,” Logan commented. Patton blinked, and snapped out of his confused daze. He turned to the microwave and took the popcorn out, then proceeded to pour the popcorn into a large bowl.

“C’mon Logan, let’s go! The others are probably waiting for us!” Patton said, donning his usual cheerful smile. And with that, he picked up the bowl of popcorn and walked out of the kitchen, as if nothing had just happened. Logan sighed and followed Patton out of the kitchen and into the main area of the mind palace, his mind still spinning with questions. What just happened between him and Patton? Why did Patton cause him to get so flustered? Was Logan slowly falling for Patton? And was Patton falling for Logan? If only that microwave hadn’t beeped. If only Logan would have acted sooner. If only Logan understood any of the emotions he was feeling. The logical trait brushed these thoughts aside, donning his usual calm facade. There would be time to ponder his feelings later.

 

_ A/N: Heyo! It’s Hannah, and yes, I know that this is supposed to be a Prinxiety oneshots series, but I wanted to do a Logicality chapter. I will get back to the Prinxiety fluff, I promise. I am working on a suggestion from AkwardPotatoFangirl, and it’s gonna be pretty angsty with a little fluff on the side. (Okay, a LOT of fluff on the side) Anyway, thanks for reading, and I’ll talk to y’all soon! Byee! _

_ ~Hannah :)  _


	7. When Pranks Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's been a little stressed lately, and Pascal (Pranks) tries to help in the only way he knows how. By pulling pranks. Things go downhill from there, and Roman has to rush in and save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there are descriptions of a panic attack in this chapter. So if that's not for you, be wary. There's a lot of angst in this one, but there is some fluff to balance it out. Enjoy!  
> ~Hannah :)

Everyone had been a little high-strung for the past few days. There was the excitement of the new Sanders Sides, and on top of that, Thomas was working twice as hard as normal, planning and posting new videos one after the other. So Pascal decided to try and help relieve some of the stress in the only way he knew how. By pulling pranks. Pranks were an easy way to get people to laugh, and there was a certain Sanders Side that almost never laughed. Anxiety. Sure, Logic didn’t smile much either, but he wasn’t constantly gloomy like Anxiety was. The only problem was, it was impossible to get Anxiety alone, since he was practically glued to his boyfriend, Roman. It was a good thing that Pascal was so patient. So when Roman got summoned by Thomas to help him with ideas for videos, Pascal knew that this was his chance to strike. He recruited Missy to help him in his prank, and the two were currently hiding in Anxiety’s room, watching the door and waiting for Anxiety to come in. Missy was holding a camera, recording Pascal holding an air horn.

“Zubat, go!” Pascal whispered, showing the air horn to the camera.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Missy whispered.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun, and we’ll all have a good laugh! That should boost everyone’s spirits,” Pascal justified.

“I guess, but I don’t know if Anxiety is gonna like this. He gets pretty grumpy sometimes,” Missy cautioned.

“Pfft, you worry too much,” Pascal said nonchalantly. Missy opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard the doorknob turning.

“Shh, here he comes, get ready!” Missy whispered, double checking that the camera was recording. The door opened, and Anxiety walked in.

“Use Supersonic!” Pascal shouted, and pressed the button on the air horn. Everything went downhill from there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anxiety was feeling particularly, well, anxious today, and having the air horn blare in his face was enough to send him over the edge. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling his heart rate pick up and his breathing get heavier. No, not now, _anytime_ but now. He couldn’t fall apart like this, not in front of the kids. But it was too late, the panic attack was already underway. Anxiety vaguely heard Missy and Pascal calling his name, but they sounded far away. He was full-on hyperventilating now, and _god_ when did everything start _spinning?_ Anxiety wrapped his arms tighter around himself, fingernails digging into his sides. His body was trembling, and spots were beginning to dance across his vision. The ground seemed to be moving beneath him, which was _not_ helping the nauseous feeling that was building up within him. Anxiety’s knees suddenly buckled, and he crumpled to the ground.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the real world, Thomas was experiencing similar symptoms to Anxiety. Maybe not as intensely, but it was a panic attack all the same. He and Prince had been working on ideas for a video, and the panic attack came seemingly out of nowhere. Prince panicked, and summoned Logic, hoping he would know what to do. Luckily, he did, and he was currently trying to help Thomas regulate his breathing.

“Come on Thomas, breathe in for four seconds, hold your breath for seven seconds, then let it out for eight seconds,” Logic said calmly, placing a reassuring hand on Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas did what Logic had said, but it didn’t seem to be helping much.

“Roman, there is clearly something deeper going on here than a simple panic attack. Go check on Anxiety,” Logic ordered, his voice still calm and steady. Roman nodded curtly before sinking down back into Thomas’s mind. He popped up in the main area of the mind palace, and ran to Anxiety’s room. He burst in to see Anxiety curled into a fetal position on the floor, shaking and hyperventilating. Missy and Pascal were there too, frozen in fear. Roman dropped to his knees beside Anxiety, and hesitantly reached forward and pulled Anxiety into his arms.

“Anx- Virgil- can you hear me? Can you try breathing with me? In for four seconds, hold for seven seconds, and release for eight seconds. C’mon Virgil, you can do this,” Roman said soothingly, carding his fingers through Virgil’s hair. It took a couple attempts, but eventually the breathing technique worked. Virgil’s breathing normalized, and he stopped shaking.

“I’m- I’m sorry! I- I didn’t realize that this, that something like this would happen if I pranked Anxiety. I was just trying to boost everyone’s spirits, since everyone’s been so stressed lately!” Pascal sputtered, tears streaming down his face.

“It’s okay, Pascal,” Virgil said, shakily standing up with the help of Roman.

“What?! No, it’s not okay, I should have known better,” Pascal said, his lower lip trembling.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. C‘mere kid,” Virgil said, his arms outstretched. Pascal blinked, then quickly ran into Virgil’s arms, hugging him tightly. After a couple seconds, Pascal pulled away, and Virgil playfully ruffled his hair.

“Now for the last time, it's not your fault. Go run off and play, or whatever it is you kids do all day,” Virgil said, donning his usual smirk.

“Okay, I guess. C’mon Missy! See ya later, Anx- I mean- Virgil,” Pascal said, grabbing Missy’s hand and running out of the room. Roman stared at his boyfriend, a little perplexed. Anxiety caught his confused stare, and frowned.

“What?” he challenged.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I guess I’m just a little surprised at how quickly you were back to your normal self,” Roman said. Anxiety shrugged.

“I dunno. I guess I’ve just gotten used to putting up a facade after having an attack,” he said nonchalantly. Roman’s mouth gaped open.

“You- you’ve had attacks before? And _hid_ it from us? But why?!” Roman burst out, positively horrified.

“Well, it didn’t exactly seem like anyone really cared about me, so why make a huge deal out of it? Besides, it’s a lot easier to be snarky and cynical than to be open and honest about what you’re really feeling,” Anxiety said, words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them. Roman stepped forward and pulled Anxiety into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

“How- how could you ever think that we wouldn’t _care?!_ I know it used to seem like I hated you, but you know that I care very deeply for you, Virgil. Patton practically considers you to be his son, and I’m pretty sure, in fact, I _know_ that Logan considers you his friend. So don’t even think for just a second that we wouldn’t care. Because goddammit, I _love_ you, Virge,” Roman said passionately, his eyes glistening with tears.

“Don’t let Patton hear you swear like that,” Virgil mock-scolded, smirking. Roman pulled away from him, aghast.

“I pour my heart out, and _this_ is what I get for it?” Roman scoffed, crossing his arms.

“I’m kidding, Roman. I just- I’m not very good at opening up about things like this. And I know that you and the others care about me, it’s just that I get, well, anxious about asking for help. I promise I’ll tell you if I have attacks from now on, okay? And for the record, I love you too,” Virgil said, a small smile gracing his lips. Roman broke into a grin, and stepped forward, reaching out his hand to cup Virgil’s face. He pulled Virgil to him, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Thank you for opening up to me, Virge,” Roman said softly after pulling away.

“Shut up and kiss me, dork,” Virgil said, smirking. Roman gladly obliged, wrapping an arm around Virgil’s waist and pulling him closer. Their lips met, and Roman swore he could feel electricity tingle through him. One of Virgil’s hands tangled in Roman’s hair, and the other clutched his red sash. Roman felt Virgil’s tongue brush up against his lips, and he gladly opened his mouth, granting the other access. Virgil’s tongue explored the corners of Roman’s mouth, tangling his tongue with the other’s.

Suddenly, a surprised squeak from the doorway caused the two to break apart. Virgil turned his head towards the door, his hand still tangled in Roman’s hair, and saw that Patton was standing in the doorway, mouth agape.

“I… uh- erm, wanted to make sure that everyone was okay. Clearly everyone is fine. I’m gonna leave now,” Patton rambled, and quickly retreated from Virgil’s room.

“Leave it to Patton to show up _after_ the trouble’s gone. Now, where were we?” Roman murmured. Virgil smirked, and leaned forward to kiss him.

 

_A/N: Heyo! It’s Hannah, and here’s the long-awaited angst! Shoutout to AkwardPotatoFangirl for giving me this great suggestion. Basically, if you couldn’t already tell, the suggestion was to have one of Pascal’s (Pranks, in case you’ve forgotten) pranks go wrong, and end up causing Anxiety (who we now know his name is Virgil, AHHHH I love it!) to have a panic attack. So, I hope I did their suggestion justice. Also, let me know what you think of the kissing scene at the end, cause I’m absolutely terrible at writing kiss scenes (probably cause I’m asexual, lol). Anyway, thanks for reading, and I’ll talk to y’all soon! Byee!_

_~Hannah :)_           


	8. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to bond with the other sides, the kids have the idea to play hide and seek with the others! However, when the kids decide to hide in Imaginaria, they run into a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of angst in this one, but there's a lot of fluff, too! Also, there's not a ton of Prinxiety in this, but there is some Logicality. Enjoy!  
> ~Hannah

Isaac ran down the hallway, practically dragging Pascal and Missy behind him. They skidded to a halt at the sky blue door, the one that led to Patton’s room. Isaac knocked on the door, and waited patiently for Patton to answer. The door swung open, and the kids were greeted by Patton’s dazzling grin.

“Hey kiddos! What can I do for ya?” Patton asked.

“Well, after what happened the other day, we figured that we should try something else to cheer everyone up! So, we were wondering if you could help us convince the other sides to play hide and seek with us?” Isaac asked, the others nodding excitedly.

“That sounds like a great idea! I’d love to help!” Patton said, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him.

“Cool! Let’s go ask Roman first, since he’ll be the easiest to convince to play,” Isaac said, turning and heading towards the red door that led to Roman’s room. Patton, Pascal, and Missy followed after Isaac. Isaac knocked on the door, and after a few moments, it opened.

“Hello there, all of you! Is there something you need?” Roman asked, quirking an eyebrow up in confusion.

“Isaac and the other kids had this great idea of a game of hide and seek to boost everyone’s spirits! Would you like to play with us, and if so, could you help us convince the others to play along?” Patton asked.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea! I’ll get Virgil!” Roman exclaimed, then dashed back into his room. Patton and the kids exchanged confused glances. He said he was going to get Virgil, why had he gone back into his room? Their unsaid questions were soon answered when Roman came back with a disgruntled Virgil in his arms.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” Virgil demanded, squirming in Roman’s grip.

“If I do that, you’ll just run away and not play hide and seek with us,” Roman said, pouting slightly. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“You’re being a drama queen. I promise I won’t run away, just please put me down,” Virgil said, exasperated. Roman reluctantly put Virgil down, and seemed pleasantly surprised when Virgil stayed put.

“Fantastic! Let’s go get Logan!” Patton said excitedly, bounding down the hallway to the navy blue door that led to Logan’s room. The others followed after him, and once they had all reached the door, Patton knocked on it. The door soon opened to reveal a slightly annoyed Logan.

“Greetings. Is there something you require?” Logan asked with a rather bored tone.

“We require you! To play hide and seek with us!” Patton exclaimed. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Why do you require me to play hide and seek? You know I do not particularly enjoy such frivolous and childish games,” Logan stated.

“Oh, come on! The kids thought this would be a good way to cheer everybody up, and it will help us all bond! Pleeeease Logaaaan?” Patton pleaded, giving Logan a puppy-eyed look. Logan soon found he could not resist those warm brown eyes, and conceded.

“I suppose you make a valid point. As parts of Thomas’s personality, it is vital that we get to know each other better. I’ll play along with you all,” Logan decided.

“Yay!” Patton squealed, grabbing Logan’s arm and pulling him into the hallway.

“Who’s going to be ‘it’ first?” Roman asked.

“I think Dad should be ‘it’ first!” Isaac suggested. Missy and Pascal nodded along excitedly.

“Well then, you kiddos better get to hiding! I’m going to count to twenty! One… two… three…” Patton said, covering his eyes and continuing to count. The six remaining sides scattered away from each other. Roman pulled an annoyed Virgil down the hallway and into the living room of the mind palace. Roman ducked behind a couch, pulling Virgil behind him. Logan decided to run to the kitchen, and chose to hide under the table. The three kids, on the other hand, had a different idea. There weren’t any rules as to _where_ they could hide, and Pascal had the perfect idea. They could hide in Imaginaria. It would take _forever_ for Dad to find them in there! A mischievous grin spread across Pascal’s face as he tugged Missy and Isaac towards the golden door at the end of the hallway.

“Pascal? Are you sure this is a good idea? Prince always warned us that it’s dangerous in there!” Missy whispered.

“You’re starting to sound like Anxiety. Relax, it’s gonna be fine!” Pascal whispered back, and opened the golden door.

“Eighteen… nineteen… twenty! Ready or not, here I come!” Patton shouted, his voice echoing down the hallway. Before Missy had the chance to protest again, Pascal shoved both her and Isaac through the doorway. He soon followed in, and closed the door behind him. Before them, the beautiful landscape of the countryside spread out before them. There was the cobblestone path leading to the magnificent castle, and there were small villages dotted around the path.

“Let’s head to the castle!” Pascal suggested, starting to walk down the path. However, Missy grabbed him by the arm before he got very far.

“Pascal, we could get in huge trouble if they found out we went in here!” Missy warned, glaring at him.

“Yeah, _if_ we get found here. It’s the perfect place to hide! And besides, they never said we _couldn’t_ hide here!” Pascal exclaimed. Missy frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

“This is terrible… ly brilliant and makes me wish I thought of it first! To the castle!” Missy cried out, her frown changing to a grin. The two of them broke off into a run. Isaac shrugged and ran after them, their laughter filling the air.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the mind palace, Patton had found Roman and Virgil. The couple was currently arguing over whose fault it was that they were found.

“You’re the one who picked a dumb hiding spot,” Virgil scoffed.

“You’re the one who sneezed and revealed our location!” Roman shot back.

“Oh sorry, guess I’ll just have to refrain from doing a _completely involuntary_ action,” Virgil retorted. Patton sighed and left the two of them to bicker. He walked over into the kitchen and decided to look through the cabinets, knowing that the kids were small enough to hide in them. He didn’t find any of them, so he went to leave the kitchen. Until, that is, he saw something shift underneath the table. Patton quickly crouched down, seeing a very startled Logan.

“Found you!” Patton sang. Logan sighed and crawled out from beneath the table. Patton helped him up and Logan adjusted his tie.

“Have you found anyone else yet?” Logan asked, walking out of the kitchen with Patton.

“Well, I found Roman and Virgil, but I haven’t seen any sign of the kids yet,” Patton replied.

“Hmm… I hope they respected our privacy and didn’t choose to hide in one of our rooms,” Logan wondered aloud.

“I’m sure the kids know better than that!” Patton chided.

“Yes, but it is the only other place they could possibly be. You’ve searched everywhere else, haven’t you?” Logan pointed out.

“Well, I haven’t checked their rooms yet, so they’re probably in there,” Patton said, heading off to the hallway where the doors to their rooms were located. Logan decided to follow after Patton, rather than be stuck with Roman and Virgil. Patton headed to Isaac’s room first, opening the white door. The room was, to put it bluntly, a hot mess. Stuffed animals, half built Lego sets, and other various toys were strewn across the floor The bed wasn’t made, the blankets heaped up in a big pile on top of it. Patton precariously made his way over to the closet, being careful not to step on any Lego bricks. Luckily, Patton made it to the closet without falling over. He opened the closet door, and let out a frustrated sigh when he saw no one was in it. He turned around and started to walk back towards Logan, but wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and ended up tripping over a teddy bear. He landed flat on his face with a loud thudding sound.

“Patton?! Are you alright?” Logan cried out, rushing over to help him up. Patton stood up shakily, holding his nose.

“I think I’m okay. My nose hurts a little though,” Patton said, his voice a little muffled due to his hand.

“Here, let me see it,” Logan said, reaching up to pull Patton’s hand away from his face. Patton let him, and Logan leaned in closer, examining his nose.

“Hmm… your nose _does_ seem to be swelling a bit, but that doesn’t mean it’s broken. If it were broken, there most likely would be some significant bruising and/or your nose would be bleeding. However, we should probably ice it and keep an eye on it for a few days,” Logan stated.

“You make the cutest face when you’re studying something, you know that?” Patton said dreamily. Logan’s eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks heating up.

“I think I should examine your head to see if you have a concussion, as you are sounding rather delirious at the moment,” Logan stammered.

“Logan, for one gosh-darn minute of your life, stop talking,” Patton murmured, slowly inching forward. Logan opened his mouth to say something else, but Patton suddenly surged forward and kissed him. Logan froze for a moment, but quickly leaned in and kissed him back, his arms snaking around Patton’s waist and pulling him closer. One of Patton’s hands came up to cup Logan’s face, the other one tangling in his hair. The two broke apart after a minute or two, both gasping for air. Patton giggled, leaning his forehead against Logan’s.

“Well it’s about time,” a voice drawled from the doorway. Logan and Patton whirled around and saw Virgil leaning against the doorframe, with Roman standing behind him.

“Virge, darling, they were having a moment!” Roman whined, pouting a little.

“Yeah, but we’re supposed be playing hide and seek,” Virgil protested.

“We should probably put the game on hold, as Patton nearly broke his nose by tripping and falling on his face. Come on Pat, let’s get some ice on that nose,” Logan said, linking his fingers with Patton’s and pulling him out of Isaac’s room, past Roman and Virgil, and towards the kitchen.

“We should probably find the kids and tell them that we’re taking a break from playing,” Roman said.

“I’ll check Missy’s room, you go check Pascal’s,” Virgil said, heading towards the purple door next to Isaac’s. He poked his head in and glanced around. Missy’s room was actually neat and tidy, unlike Isaac’s.

“Missy? Isaac? Pascal? Come on out, we’re taking a quick pause because Patton’s a klutz and nearly broke his nose,” Virgil called out. No one answered, and with a frown Virgil left the room and shut the door behind him.

“Any luck?” Roman asked, coming out of Pascal’s room.

“Nope. You?” Virgil asked.

“I’m afraid not,” Roman sighed.

“They better not have gone in my room,” Virgil muttered, frowning.

“The kids know better than that, especially after what happened the other day. On the other hand, the only other place they could be hiding would be one of our rooms or-” Roman started, but ended with a gasp.

“What?” Virgil asked.

“Imaginaria,” Roman finished. Virgil’s eyes widened.

“What? They wouldn’t be stupid enough to go in there without- wait, what am I saying- we gotta get in there and find them,” Virgil said, heading off towards the golden door. Roman beamed at the sight of his boyfriend being so determined for a moment, but then quickly followed after him. They walked into Imaginaria together, and were quickly horrified by what they saw. There was a bright beam of green light coming from the central tower of the castle, and dark clouds were circling it. The skies, which were usually blue and bright, were now overcast and gloomy. Roman was utterly heartbroken at the sight of his beloved kingdom. He shook his head, and let out a shrill whistle. Virgil jumped and covered his ears.

“What the f- oh,” Virgil exclaimed, but then saw three blue birds flying in. Roman held out his arm, and the three birds landed in it.

“Hello little ones. Mind helping me out here? I’m wondering if you’ve seen Isaac, Missy, and Pascal, and also what exactly has happened to cause all of this?” Roman asked gesturing towards the sky with his other arm. The birds exchanged nervous glances and started twittering nervously. Roman’s eyes widened.

“Oh dear… are you sure?” Roman asked. The birds nodded.

“Two questions. First, you can understand them? And second, what did they say?” Virgil asked, incredulous.

“Of course I can understand them, I’m a prince! And to answer your second question, they’ve seen the kids, but unfortunately it was with the enchantress. And she’s behind this mess,” Roman said, his tone changing from boastful to solemn.

“Maybe I should have gotten rid of her when I had the chance,” Virgil muttered, feeling guilty.

“No, you did the right thing. Everyone deserves a second chance. Come on, time is wasting, we have to save the kids and get things back to normal,” Roman said, holding out his hand towards Virgil, causing the birds that were sitting on his arm to fly away. Virgil took his hand and the two broke into a run towards the castle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Not to say I told you so, but I told you so,” Missy hissed to Pascal. The three of them were currently trapped in the central tower of the castle, along with the evil enchantress. The enchantress was holding a glowing green orb with a beam of light shooting upwards from it. It was causing the gray skies and it also kept the kids magically rooted to the spot.

“You’re the one who agreed to go with us,” Pascal retorted. Missy stuck out her tongue at him.

“Will you brats shut up!” the enchantress cried out, nearly dropping the orb.

“Look lady, you’re the one who kidnapped us,” Pascal replied. He tried to seem confident, but his voice was shaky and he kept toying with the hem of his green t-shirt. The enchantress groaned in frustration.

“Don’t make me regret keeping you three alive,” she growled. The kids exchanged nervous glances, but stayed quiet. Suddenly, the door to the left burst open, revealing Roman with his sword at the ready, and Virgil behind him.

“It’s over, enchantress!” Roman cried out defiantly.

“On the contrary, it’s only beginning!” the enchantress snarled, the green orb in her hands glowing brighter. More beams of light shot from the orb, narrowly missing the five sides standing there. Virgil ran over to the kids, taking a protective stance in front of them.

“You three get out of here, Roman and I will take care of this,” he commanded. The kids tried to move, but they were still magically rooted to the spot.

“We’d love to get out of here, but her magic still has us stuck!” Isaac shouted over the wind that was now howling through the tower. Virgil grit his teeth in frustration. He turned to face the enchantress.

“Let the kids go, they have nothing to do with this,” Virgil growled.

“What, you think because you asked so nicely, I’m just gonna let them go?” the enchantress taunted.

“I showed mercy on you, didn’t I? Return the favor and show mercy to them,” Virgil pleaded. The enchantress’s icy expression seemed to soften for a moment, and the winds slowed down. However, it didn’t last long and the winds picked up again. Although, the kids were now free.

“Get out of here, now!” Virgil shouted.

“We can’t just leave you here!” Missy protested.

“We’ll be fine. You need to get out of Imaginaria and tell Logic and Morality what happened,” Virgil said soothingly, turning around and placing a reassuring hand on Missy’s shoulder. There were tears in her eyes, but she nodded. Suddenly, her eyes widened in fear.

“Anxiety, watch out!” she cried, but it was too late. One of the stray green beams of light hit him, and he toppled forward, eyes rolling back. The kids screamed in surprise as Virgil bonelessly crumpled to the ground.

“Virgil!” Roman screamed, running to his side. Roman breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that Virgil was still breathing. He just seemed to be unconscious. The kids exchanged worried glances. There was no way they were leaving now.

“Oh dear, is the kitten sleeping?” the enchantress crooned. Roman whirled around, brandishing his sword and taking a protective stance in front of Virgil and the kids.

“What is it that you want from me, enchantress? You’ve come after me and the ones I love again and again! And for what? Why do you hate me so?!” Roman cried out.

“You’re the one who murdered my beloved dragon-witch!” the enchantress snapped. Roman gasped and lowered his sword. It suddenly made so much sense. The enchantress had only showed up after that first day when the dragon-witch had attacked Imaginaria.

“I- but I was merely protecting my friends, she was the one who attacked us,” Roman stammered.

“Kaida couldn’t always control her dragon half, it wasn’t her fault! She was innocent! And you- and you-” she cried out, sinking to her knees. She dropped the green orb, and the wind stopped howling. The tower was eerily quiet, the only sound was the enchantress’s sniffles. Roman sheathed his sword and cautiously stepped closer to the enchantress. She barely seemed to notice his presence. He crouched down and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. The enchantress flinched and looked at Roman. Her eyes, which Roman now realized were a golden amber color, were filled with tears.

“I know what I did is unforgivable, but I wish to apologize. I am a prince, and princes are supposed to be chivalrous, noble, and kind. I shouldn’t have just assumed because she was attacking, she was evil. What I did was wrong, and I’m sorry, enchantress,” Roman said softly.

“I should be the one apologizing. Going after you, your kingdom, and your loved ones wouldn’t have solved anything. Kaida would still be gone. So I’m sorry too. And my name is Cierra, by the way,” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Apology accepted, Cierra. If I were in your shoes, I’m sure I would have done something similar. Speaking of which, is Virgil going to be alright?” Roman asked, glancing over at Virgil’s still form. The kids were crowded around him, and were watching the scene unfold with wide eyes.

“It’s just a simple sleeping curse. True love’s kiss should break the spell,” Cierra replied.

“Thank you. And if there’s anything you ever need, don’t be afraid to ask,” Roman said. Cierra gave a sad smile, and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone. Roman turned to face the kids and Virgil. The three of them had various levels of confusion on their faces.

“I promise I will explain everything once we get back to the mind palace. But first, I need to wake up Virgil,” Roman said, bending down and placing a kiss on Virgil’s lips. His eyes fluttered open, and he jolted upright.

“Easy, you were hit with a sleeping curse,” Roman explained. Virgil glanced around.

“The enchantress left. She and I came to some sort of understanding. I’ll explain once we get back to the mind palace. Logan and Patton are probably wondering where we are,” Roman said, helping Virgil to his feet.

“Eh, they were probably too busy making out to notice we were gone,” Virgil commented dryly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Isaac asked.

“That’s right, you guys were being reckless and hiding in Imaginaria when it happened,” Virgil scolded. The kids exchanged guilty glances.

“Long story short, Patton tripped, Logan was making sure he wasn’t hurt, Patton called Logan adorable, Logan became a flustered mess, they kissed, and now they’re a couple I guess,” Virgil explained.

“That’s disgusting… ly adorable! Ahahaha, ship it!” Missy exclaimed. Pascal and Isaac groaned. Roman smiled and took Virgil’s hand, and the five of them walked back to the mind palace.

 

_A/N: Heyo! It’s Hannah, and this took a looong time. This was based on a suggestion from Fazzy_Fander, and basically their suggestion was to have the Sanders Sides play a game of hide and seek, and the kids would end up in Imaginaria. I added a Logicality moment, fluff, loads of angst, and gave the enchantress a more in-depth backstory! (And made it gayer XD) I wasn’t intending for the enchantress (Cierra) to have such a huge role in this story, she was originally supposed to be more of a background character, but everyone seems to like her! She’ll probably show up randomly throughout this oneshot series, so stay tuned! Anyways, I’m working on a suggestion from LissaWho5, and it will be much more Prinxiety-heavy than this chapter. Also, random tangent, on Tumblr (my url is @storytellerofuntoldlegends) I posted a Logicality fic for the Sanders Sides Appreciation Month. It’s separate from these fics, so if you wanna check it out, here it is:_ [ _https://storytellerofuntoldlegends.tumblr.com/post/163730710391/the-heart-behind-the-mind_ ](https://storytellerofuntoldlegends.tumblr.com/post/163730710391/the-heart-behind-the-mind) _Thanks for reading! Byee!_

_~Hannah :)_     


	9. A Ruined (?) Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil are enjoying a movie night together when Roman is suddenly whisked away by Thomas, who needed help with a video. In an effort to make it up to Virgil, the two spend the whole next day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly fluffy, but it does get slightly angsty at one point. Enjoy!  
> ~Hannah :)

Virgil sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Roman. The couple was cuddled together on Roman’s bed, watching Nightmare Before Christmas. Sure, snuggling and watching a Disney movie was a bit of a cliche date night, but Virgil didn’t care. It was nice to just be with Roman, and not off on some adventure with him. It was quite rare to just have a simple date together, since Roman was one for grand romantic gestures. Speaking of which, Roman had shifted and turned to face Virgil. It must have been nearing midnight. Recently, whenever they were up late together, Roman insisted on kissing at the stroke of midnight.

“You’re a huge dork, you know that?” Virgil sighed. Roman placed a hand over his heart in mock offense.

“You’ve wounded me, love,” Roman gasped.

“Drama queen. Well, at least you’re my dork,” Virgil replied, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a smirk.

“How is it that your smirk is simultaneously the hottest and most annoying thing I’ve ever seen,” Roman sighed.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Princey. You’re still a huge dork in my book,” Virgil scoffed, trying to seem nonchalant, but the rising blush in his cheeks gave him away.

“As long as I’m still your dork,” Roman murmured, reaching out and cupping Virgil’s face with his hand. He moved closer, his lips mere centimeters away from Virgil’s Virgil leaned in, their lips about to touch, when Roman suddenly vanished. Virgil fell forward, the sudden loss of weight next to him throwing him off balance. Virgil sighed and sat up in the bed. Thomas must have needed Roman for something.

“Awful timing, Thomas,” Virgil muttered to himself. Virgil climbed off of the bed, and decided to change into some pajamas and wait for Roman to return. It was pretty late already, and surely Thomas wouldn’t need him for much longer. Since he was too lazy to go to his room and retrieve his own pajamas, he chose to borrow Roman’s. The red pajama bottoms fit him fine, but for whatever reason, the shirt was way too big. Sure, Virgil could have just worn his black t-shirt, but the pajamas smelled like Roman, a strange mix of apples, cinnamon, and roses. So, pulling the oversized shirt over his head, he clambered back onto the bed, and burrowed beneath the blankets. Soon, he had dozed off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 2:30 A.M. when Roman returned to the mind palace. He walked towards the hallway where the doors to the respective Sides’ rooms were. He felt terrible about leaving Virgil in the middle of their date night, but Thomas needed help with writing a script for his video. He hoped Virgil could forgive him. He walked into his room, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the adorable scene. Virgil was curled up on Roman’s bed, cuddling with one of the pillows and wearing Roman’s pajamas. Part of Roman felt guilty for leaving Virgil and making him wait, but the rest of him was squealing internally because his boyfriend was too flipping _cute._ He could have stood there and stared at Virgil all night- er- all morning, but Roman was exhausted. He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed next to Virgil. He pulled Virgil into his arms and snuggled him up against his chest. He kissed Virgil’s forehead, and he soon drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil woke up to the smell of apples, cinnamon, and roses, as well as the sensation of strong arms around him. He sluggishly opened his eyes and saw that he was in Roman’s arms. He smiled and buried his nose in the crook of Roman’s neck, taking in his scent.

“Mmm… good morning, Kitten,” Roman murmured.

“You and your silly pet names. Sorry if I woke you up,” Virgil replied, pulling back slightly to look at Roman. His hair was ruffled from sleeping, and though Roman would be mortified by the mere idea of his hair not being perfect, Virgil thought it was the cutest thing.

“Nonsense. I don’t mind waking up next to you,” Roman said, admiration shining in his eyes. Virgil smiled, and leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and slow, each of them relishing the moment. It took all of Roman’s willpower to pull away.

“I want to apologize for making you wait so long for me to return last night. Er, well, I guess it was actually this morning, wasn’t it. Anyway, to make it up to you, I’m going to dedicate this whole day to just us,” Roman declared.

“You are so unbelievably extra,” Virgil said in a teasing tone, but he was blushing and smiling.

“So what do you wanna do first today?” Roman asked.

“I’m fine with just cuddling with you for a bit. Also, random question, but why are your pajama shirts so oversized?” Virgil asked. Roman blushed slightly.

“Well, to be honest, wearing shirts that are a couple sizes too big on me make me feel really cozy,” Roman admitted sheepishly. Virgil smirked.

“Now I’ve got something else to tease you endlessly about,” Virgil said. Roman pouted, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Okay fiiine, I won’t tease you about it… much. But only cause I find it really adorable,” Virgil conceded.

“Fair enough. Speaking of adorable, do you know that you curl up like a kitten when you sleep?” Roman asked. Virgil blushed. Roman chuckled, then leaned in and kissed Virgil. The two were cuddling and making out for a couple of minutes, but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Roman let out an exasperated sigh and reluctantly broke away from Virgil.

“Who is it?” Roman called out. The door swung open, revealing Missy in a purple dragon onesie.

“Hiya! Dad made pancakes, if you want any, you’d better come to the kitchen before Isaac and Pascal eat them all,” she chirped. Suddenly, Roman gasped and flung himself in front of Virgil.

“Oh no! A dragon has escaped from Imaginaria! Don’t worry Virgil, I’ll protect you!” Roman joked, leaping off the bed and tackling Missy in a hug. She shrieked with laughter when Roman began to tickle her.

“P-princeyyy! St-ahaha-op it!” Missy said between giggles. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Oh, my apologies Missy. I thought you were a dragon,” Roman said, ceasing his tickle attack. Missy playfully swatted his arm.

“Now, come on, or otherwise the pancakes are gonna be gone by the time we get down there!” Missy exclaimed, standing up and tugging on Roman’s arm. Roman stood up as well, and reached a hand out towards Virgil.

“C’mon Virgil!” Roman beamed, and Virgil took the outstretched hand. The three of them walked out of Roman’s room and towards the kitchen, were all the other sides were gathered. Isaac, Pascal, and Logan were seated at the table, while Patton was standing near the stove. Logan and Patton were in their respective onesies, and Isaac was wearing a dog onesie, while Pascal was wearing green pajamas patterned with black polka dots. Patton beamed when he saw the trio walk into the kitchen.

“Good morning, kiddos! You sure slept in late today,” Patton said.

“Yeah, Thomas needed help with writing a script for his video, and it took a lot longer than we thought,” Roman said, taking a seat at the table with the others. Virgil sat down next to Roman, and Missy sat down across from Virgil and next to Pascal.

“I’m not sure if it was wise for you to allow Thomas to stay up late working. He needs his sleep, as do you,” Logan scolded.

“Like I said, it took a lot longer than we thought,” Roman shrugged.

“Yeah, I fell asleep waiting for him. And you all know how late I like to stay up,” Virgil chimed in.

“You all should be getting more sleep and going to bed at a reasonable time! You’re setting a bad example for the kids!” Patton chided, carrying plates with pancakes over to the table.

“I go to bed at a reasonable time, Patton,” Logan protested.

“Says the guy who once stayed up until 3:00 A.M. working on a project,” Virgil scoffed.

“Falsehood! The latest I’ve ever stayed up was 2:58 A.M, and that is technically not 3:00 A.M!” Logan exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, cause that’s _so_ much better,” Virgil replied, rolling his eyes.

“That’s enough, you two! Stop arguing and eat your pancakes!” Patton scolded. Both Logan and Virgil muttered a sheepish apology, and started to eat their pancakes. As they all ate their breakfast, Patton was chatting animatedly about a puppy he saw the other day. Virgil was only half listening, since he was too busy thinking about Roman’s proclamation earlier that morning. Yes, he loved Roman, but he couldn’t help but feel anxious. A whole day, just the two of them. What if he said or did something dumb? What if Roman decided that he didn’t like Virgil anymore?

“Virge? You okay?” Roman asked, startling Virgil out of his thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I was just too focused on these delicious pancakes,” Virgil said, giving what he hoped was a convincing smile. Roman raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

“Well, I have to agree with you. Thanks for breakfast, Patton! Now, we’d love to stay and chat, but I have a day full of adventures planned for me and Virgil!” Roman said, standing up and pulling Virgil up to his feet as well.

“That sentence was grammatically incorrect. It should be ‘Virgil and me’ not ‘me and Virgil’,” Logan corrected, but the couple had already left the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman walked hand in hand with Virgil down the cobblestone path in Imaginaria. After stopping in their respective rooms to change, they decided to spend some of the day in Imaginaria. Roman was a little concerned as to why Virgil had seemed so distant earlier, and he was terrified he did something wrong. Was he moving their relationship too fast? Was Virgil even interested in him anymore? Roman took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

“Roman? Is everything alright?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, my love, I’m quite alright. Just a little worried about you, is all,” Roman said. Virgil let out a half-hearted chuckle.

“Princey, _I’m_ supposed to be the anxious one. I’m completely fine,” Virgil replied.

“Are you sure? You just seemed a little distant this morning, and I can’t help but wonder if I did something wrong. Was suggesting a day for the two of us too much?” Roman asked, stopping and turning to face Virgil.

“Roman, you did nothing wrong. I love the idea of spending the whole day with you, it’s just that- ugh, this is a dumb thing to be nervous about- I’m terrified that I’m going to screw something up. That you’ll suddenly realize that you don’t want to be with me anymore,” Virgil admitted, glancing to the side and refusing to look Roman in the eye. Roman reached a hand out and caressed Virgil’s cheek, turning his head and gently forcing Virgil to look at him.

“Virge, I will always love you, nothing you say or do could ever change that,” Roman gushed. Virgil suddenly surged forward and kissed Roman. However, he got a little too enthusiastic and ended up toppling the both of them over. Roman fell flat on his back, with Virgil on top of him. Roman broke into a fit of giggles, and Virgil soon joined in, the laughter too contagious to resist.

“Are you okay?” Virgil asked once the giggles had subsided.

“Yes, I’m fine, my love,” he replied. Virgil sighed in relief, then got up and helped Roman to his feet. The two of them then walked off down the cobblestone path, hand in hand once more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman and Virgil were cuddled together, this time on Virgil’s bed in his room. They had spent the whole day together, which included a picnic in Imaginaria, visiting Cierra, the now friendly enchantress, and dancing in the grand ballroom in the castle. To finish the day off, they decided to have another movie night. This time, they were watching Beauty and the Beast. Virgil glanced at the clock on the wall. The time read 11:58 P.M. He shifted slightly to face Roman and wrapped his arms tighter around him, determined to keep him there with him this time.

“I love you,” Roman murmured.

“I love you too,” Virgil replied. He leaned in, their lips inches apart. Roman closed the distance, their lips meeting. And this time, neither one of them disappeared.

 

_A/N: Heyo! It’s Hannah, and this was based on a request from LissaWho5! They gave me a lot of neat details to put into this, and I hope I did their idea justice! This originally was a heck of a lot longer, but I decided to cut it short because it seemed too long. I am planning on uploading a couple separate chapters of what specifically those two cuties did on their date, so keep an eye out! Also, random tangent, but this story hit 100 kudos! I am flabbergasted and honored that people are enjoying this so much! Thank you so so so so much! Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and I’ll talk to y’all soon! Byee!_

_~Hannah :)_  


End file.
